Wireless communication networks typically include wireless communication devices which, via a wireless access node, communicate with further communication networks and equipment. Individuals have become increasingly reliant on wireless communication devices to send and receive information. For example, an individual may utilize a wireless communication device for voice communications, research, business, and entertainment. Typically, an operating system is installed on the wireless communication device to manage and coordinate the various functions that the device performs.
One example of an operating system for a wireless communication device is an open operating system. An open operating system has publically-disclosed source code to facilitate development of applications for the open operating system by third parties. However, due to the open source code, an open operating system may also enable third parties to write malicious applications that exploit the open operating system. In addition to an open operating system, a wireless communication device may have a second operating system for managing radio frequency (RF) communications and modem operations. This RF operating system is a separate, closed operating system that allows RF operations to execute on different circuitry than the open operating system.
Functions related to device management are typically handled by a device management client application installed on the wireless communication device. The device management client communicates with a device management server typically located in a back-office system of a wireless communication network to provide device provisioning, activation, configuration, software upgrades, and fault management. Critical parameters are typically passed from the device management server to the device management client to support these functions using over-the-air device management protocols, such as open mobile alliance device management (OMA-DM) or over-the-air service provisioning (OTASP).